


On the Sinful Playing of Boys

by Yassoda



Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, ABORT, Awkward Situation, BDSM, Bath, Feels, Fluff, Hand Worship, Impact Play, M/M, MY TRASH IS CORRUPTED BY SWEETNESS, PWP, Power Play, Punishment, Smut, Teacher/Student, ass worship, blowjob, cuteness, hand smacking, homophobia probably, idk - Freeform, much gay, pain play, role-play, such sin, that turned into, this fic is full of so many tropes, very otp, wedgie, you know what this is too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama continue to explore their kinks together. This time, it's role-playing as a teacher and his naughty student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punish me Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Tingly Palm, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this first chapter of plotless trashy smut.  
> The second chapter contains no smut. Just feels and a hint of a plot?? It wasn't intentional. It just happened. I'M SORRY OKAY, MY TRASH IS NO LONGER PURE FILTH! AAAAAAH!

Hinata shifted uneasily in front of the Kageyamas' tatami room. Kageyama's parents weren't home, and wouldn't be for hours, and Hinata and Kageyama had decided to try out some Role-Play for the first time... "The stern teacher and the defiant little shit", in Kageyama's words. They'd been thinking about it for a while, and Hinata was really excited, but he also had performance anxiety, and he was really scared he'd puke all over Kageyama, and that was not in the realm of things they found sexy.

He was dressed in one of Kageyama's early middle-school uniforms. It fit, but it clung tight to his thighs and ass, and was strained at the shoulders. Hinata actually _was_ wider than a thirteen-year-old Kageyama, whatever anyone had to say about it. He tried to pry the tight cloth away from his ass, as it was giving him an embarrassing wedgie, but before he could do much about it, Kageyama slid the door open.

"Hinata Shouyou!" he barked, looking down at some papers.

Hinata jumped and stood up straight, his hands at his side, taking Kageyama in. Arousal at what he saw swooped the uneasy sick feeling away.

Kageyama was wearing a suit. It was a perfect fit, snug at the waist and shoulders, his tie loose and the two first buttons of his shirt undone. The pants looked really nice as well, framing and accentuating Kageyama's tall legs, and Hinata felt his mouth grow dry as he imagined how good Kageyama's ass probably looked in them.

Kageyama cleared his throat and Hinata's head snapped up. The setter was blushing, his face contorted in a frown of embarrassment and of mock-sternness. It was... really cute.

"Ah... Yes, that's me!" answered Hinata belatedly.

Kageyama nodded.

"Come in."

He opened the door wider, and stepped aside so Hinata could go through. Once they were both inside, Kageyama slid the door shut.

Kageyama had really done a good job setting the scene. He'd brought in a desk and covered it in official-looking papers, set two chairs around it so it looked like any headmaster's office, one comfortable, and one straight and wooden. He also had a whiteboard set out, like they were in a very private classroom, which they kind of were.

Kageyama stalked over to the comfortable chair on the far side of the desk and slid into it, beaconing Hinata closer.

"Sit," he instructed, pointing at the wooden chair.

Hinata squirmed. If he sat, the pants would tighten, and he wasn't sure he wanted that.

"Already being defiant?" asked Kageyama with a pointed raise of his left eyebrow.

Hinata glared at him. He knew exactly what the actual problem was.

"I see. I'll just add this to the list of offenses then. But it's not like you'd stay sat long anyway," finished Kageyama with a smirk.

Hinata resisted jumping and tackling him to the ground for making fun of him. It would ruin the mood. But that didn't mean he didn't want to!

Kageyama picked up the ominous-looking ruler that was next to his hand, and tapped it lightly on the desk. Hinata's eyes instantly locked on it and he gulped. Oh.

"So, Hinata-kun, I've been hearing very worrying things from your professors. You talk back. You don't do your homework. You're late for class."

The ruler continued tapping rhythmically on the table, punctuating Kageyama's scolding. Hinata scowled and shook his head, feeling himself pout as he got more into character.

"The teachers are dumb. The homework is dumb. I don't care about school, school is stupid anyway!"

He stomped his foot for good measure, and crossed his arms, glaring at the ruler. It stilled.

Kageyama stood up and stood tall, using his height to be intimidating, and glared menacingly at Hinata. The boy took three quick steps back, uncrossing his arms and reflexively lifting them in a defensive fight position.

"Hinata Shouyou, you are _not_ to speak so disrespectfully of your professors or of this establishment! Hold out your left hand!"

Hinata shook his head and crossed his arms again, protecting his hands from the implement Kageyama was now holding clenched in his fist.  
Kageyama stepped around the desk and came to stand next to Hinata.

"If you do not hold out your hand in the next five seconds, I'll find somewhere else to punish you."

Kageyama's eyes glinted, and Hinata gulped again. If Kageyama's kinks had taught him anything, it was that buttocks were his preferred target, be it on himself or on others. Hinata quickly untangled his arms and thrust out his left hand, palm down. He was a defiant little shit, remember?

Kageyama huffed and took hold of Hinata's hand, upturning his palm and raising it to the level he wanted it at.

"Keep your hand right there. If it so much as twitches, we'll be starting over."

"Eeeh!? That's not fair, you can't ask that of me!" exclaimed Hinata, suddenly worried.

Kageyama smirked at him and whispered, completely breaking character:

"Why? You chicken?"

Hinata gaped and tensed up in outrage, and glared fiercely.

"Of course not you dumbass!"

"Excuse me?" Kageyama was using his stern teacher voice again. "What did you just call me?"

Hinata grit his teeth.

"Nothing, Kageyama-sensei. Sorry."

Kageyama nodded, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"That's better. Now, I think I'll give you seven. Two for each offense plus one for disobeying me here today."

Hinata grimaced and looked away, his hand still firmly in position. Kageyama lifted the ruler and tapped it gently against Hinata's palm, aiming.

"Color?" he muttered.

Hinata glanced at him and blushed. It always did something to him when Kageyama checked if he was okay.

"Green."

Kageyama nodded once, and smacked the ruler hard across Hinata's palm. Hinata flinched at the sound, and gasped, surprised at the sharp pain that bloomed from the red stripe. He moved his hands to press them hard together, trying to stifle the still-growing pain.

"Ow! Shit!"

"Language! Put your hand back up there!"

Hinata shivered at the order, and let go of his hand, flexing his fingers and feeling heat pool in his nether regions as the pleasure caused by the smack registered. He lifted his hand again, this time staring at it intently.

"That could have been one, but you moved, so we're back at zero!" scolded Kageyama, tapping the ruler on Hinata's palm once more. "What a shame for you. Color?"

Hinata lifted his lust-clouded eyes to Kageyama. This had taken a very quick turn from uneasy acting to Hinata wanting his hand smacked again and again and again. Seven would never be enough, he'd have to be a bit more defiant to get what he wanted.

"Green," he breathed out, and watched as the ruler rose once more.

It came down, harsh, and Hinata didn't move or make a sound. Kageyama let him breathe for a couple of seconds, let the pain/pleasure register and fade before smacking him again, twice, in quick succession. Hinata yelped, and moved his hand away again, this time to blow on it and flex it.

Kageyama grunted annoyedly, and forcefully put Hinata's hand back in position.

"Back at the start. I feel like we'll be here a while, since you don't seem to want to behave yourself."

Hinata pouted and tried not to smile giddily as the ruler rose again.

He let it impact him five times before moving his hand away with an aroused moan disguised as a grunt of pain.

"Hinata-kun! Put your hand back this instant! We're back at zero! Do you really want us to keep doing this all day?"

"No, Kageyama-sensei," lied Hinata.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. Hinata decided to take it up a notch.

"But it's boring to keep my hand up." he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Plus it's not doing anything! It doesn't even hurt!"

Kageyama caught hold of Hinata's ear and tugged it harshly, making the shorter boy yip.

"Do you know what happens to liars, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata tried to prey Kageyama's hand away from his ear, in vain.

"N–no, sensei..."

"They get their mouthes washed out with soap."

Hinata stopped dead in his tracks.  
What?

"What?!?"

"Oh, you heard me perfectly well, young man. I know for a fact that this ruler hurts plenty, and if you are going to fib and tell me the opposite, I'm afraid you'll be having problems! With me!"

Hinata raised his eyebrows at the wonky formulation, but didn't comment on it. Kageyama was threatening a mouth-soaping! It worked really well with the role-play, but that wasn't something Hinata wanted right now! He backpedalled quickly.

"No, no Kageyama-sensei, please, that won't be necessary, I admit it hurts. A bit."

Kageyama smirked.

"Better. And since you keep moving away, I'll keep making it hurt until you've learned some respect!"

Kageyama let go of Hinata's ear to get a firm grip on his wrist instead. He brought Hinata's punished left hand up again, and started smacking it quickly without letting go.

"Ow, ow, ow, sensei please–OW, ah! Ow!"

The smacks were relentless, and Hinata fought hard not to clench his fist, so his fingers wouldn't get hit, as he squirmed around, dancing on his feet, trying to assimilate the pain while Kageyama kept smacking him.

This was way more than the declared seven. Not that Hinata was complaining. Much.

Kageyama was focused on the task at hand. His boyfriend wanted a sore palm? He'd get one! The setter was intent on keeping the "punishment" going until Hinata truly felt he'd had enough.  
The cute grimaces and yelps of the spiker didn't hurt either, and his squirming around registered as really hot to Kageyama's perverted brain, for some reason. But he didn't let it distract him! He kept smacking the ruler down, taking careful aim, mindful of Hinata's jerks and quivering fingers.

"Are you learning your lesson?" he asked, after a good long while, not letting up on the smacks at all.

He was really having too much fun with this, thought Hinata. 

"Y-yes sensei! Ah! Owie! Ugh! Ow, uh– I am! Ouch!"

"And what is that lesson?" asked the 'sensei' with an evil, EVIL grin.

"Mmmmmoooowwww ah! Respect! Ow! Respect sensei! Ow! And school! I– aaahh fuck that stings! I have to do better at school!"

"Watch your potty-mouth, Hinata-kun!" snapped Kageyama with a particularly vicious snap of his wrist.

Hinata yowled, and endured the smacks for another half-minute before asking for a break, in a way that wouldn't interrupt the game.

"Y-yellow Kageyama-sensei!"

The ruler smacks stopped. Hinata let out a huge sigh and closed his hand and his eyes, chasing away the tears that had started forming, letting his fingers dig into the abused flesh, the action sending shivers through him as he tipped his head back, breathing hard.

Kageyama let go of the ruler and cradled Hinata's hand between his.

"Open your palm?" he asked softly.

Hinata met his eyes and saw a vulnerability there. Kageyama wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt him. Stupid, protective Kageyama and his embarrassing earnest faces. Hinata licked his lips and complied, unclenching his fingers.

Kageyama stared at the red palm. It didn't look the same as after a volleyball match. The impacts were clearly made by something linear, and didn't touch the fingers at all. He softly caressed the reddened flesh, and slowly, bent down to kiss it. A full-bodied shiver shook Hinata'a frame at that, and Kageyama glanced down.

A wet patch had formed at the front of Hinata's pants. He was so hard. Kageyama gulped, acutely aware of his own arousal. He kissed the hand again, and licked a stripe across it. Hinata whimpered.

"S-sensei..."

Oh right. The role-play. That Kageyama had absolutely not forgotten.

"Will you be a good boy now, Shouyou?" he asked, his voice a bit raspy.

Hinata nodded frenetically.

"Yes, sensei, I definitely learned my lesson."

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow.

"Well then, I only see one more offense that needs to be addressed, one that you're committing right now."

"Huh? What?" Hinata seemed worried again, and took a step back, freeing his hand from Kageyama's hold.

Keeping a very straight face, Kageyama declared: 

"Your uniform is too tight. It's indecent. Take it off."

It took a couple seconds to register, after which Hinata spluttered in outrage.

"Hey! That's not my fault! Plus being sexy is not a crime!"

Kageyama took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want _more_ ruler smacks for disobedience?"

Hinata scowled at him and shook his head.

"Alright, but you know what? Fair is fair." Hinata pointed at his boyfriend. "If I'm naked, you have to be naked too!"

Kageyama glared at him.

"That's not how it works, dumbass. You're supposed to be obedient now. You've just been punished!"

"Yeah, well, tough. Naked for naked, Kageyama-kun — er, sensei."

Kageyama growled.

"Strip. Now."

Hinata crossed his arms, standing his ground.

"Why should I go first?!"

"Fine! Since you're disobeying again and refusing to get naked, I'll just make you cream your pants."

Joining actions to his words, Kageyama backed Hinata against the desk and, holding him by the nape to keep him put, roughly groped the front of his oh-so-tight shorts.

Maybe Hinata hadn't quite thought this through.

The short boy squirmed and moaned, pressing his hands against the desk behind him and bucking his hips into Kageyama's warm palm. The friction was heavenly, but the shorts compressed him, and it was difficult to decide how he felt about that particular uncomfortable sensation. Damn, he just had to bring this on himself.

Kageyama stared at Hinata's face. His boyfriend's cheeks were red, his eyes closed, his mouth open, expression twitching between bliss and a grimace. He was really, really cute. Kageyama could hardly comprehend the tenderness that filled him even as he rubbed at Hinata's crotch and held him firmly by the nape. He loved him so much.  
Kageyama slouched down to press an open-mouthed kiss on Hinata's waiting lips. Their first kiss since starting this. He sucked at Hinata's lower lip, and the other boy responded eagerly, moaning and arching into the touch.  
After thoroughly invading Hinata's mouth with his tongue and getting as good as he gave, Kageyama pulled back a bit.

"Turn around," he growled against Hinata's lips.

Too dazed and aroused to protest, Hinata turned around to face the desk, lying his hands flat on it to help him stand. Kageyama pulled Hinata's hips back and grabbed his crotch again, his other hand going to Hinata's clothed behind. 

He cupped the rounded cheeks appreciatively, groping as Hinata tensed his muscles, and let his hand caress up and down one buttock.

"You're not even wearing any underwear, are you?" he rasped, noting the absence of wrinkles under the tight cloth.

Hinata shook his head, and Kageyama chuckled darkly.

"How dirty, Shouyou. This is _definitely_ not school-appropriate."

He slid his fingers to Hinata's crack and pressed them where he knew the other's entrance was. Hinata mewled and spread his legs, arching his back.

"Eager," noted Kageyama.

He didn't know what to add, so he caught hold of the top of his old school shorts and yanked them up, so they'd bunch in Hinata's crack, exposing his thighs and the lower part of his buttocks.

Hinata yelped at the sharp tug, and flailed a bit. That was very _very_ uncomfortable, and compressed his poor dick and balls even more than before.

"Whyyy," he whined, turning his face towards Kageyama with a dramatic pout.

Kageyama answered by sliding his hand up Hinata's newly exposed flesh and sharply pinching his left cheek.

"Ow! Kageyamaaa," Hinata whined again, shifting on his feet.

Kageyama grinned and continued what he was doing, groping Hinata's compressed front and jerking him off as best he could through the cloth of his shorts while exploring Hinata's bottom and thighs with a mixture of soothing caresses, tickles, and pinches.

Hinata was a mess. He hated himself for not taking the shorts off when he had the opportunity, but he also loved himself for it, because this infuriating overload of frustrating sensations was absolutely amazing. His hand throbbed against the hard wood of the table. His cheeks burned from arousal and embarrassment. His buttocks were being attacked by Kageyama's clever fingers. And the friction on his dick was always on that side of not enough. Hinata bucked and squirmed, whining and groaning uncontrollably, thrusting back and forth between Kageyama's warm, cruel, perfect, incredible hands.

Kageyama bent forwards and started kissing and biting Hinata's neck and ear.

"You're going to come like this, Hinata," he growled between a lick and a suck. "This is how naughty boys get to come. If you can't, you won't be allowed to come at all."

Hinata moaned and his eyes rolled back at the idea of staying like this all night, caught in the tight shorts, unable to reach the release he so desperately needed, and the image was what tipped him over the edge as he finally, finally came.

Legs weak, Hinata slid down and kneeled on the tatami, his hands still gripping the edge of the desk tightly. Kageyama went down with him, letting go of his crotch and ass to hold him around the chest.

"You okay?" he asked softly after a while.

Hinata nodded.

"I'd like you to suck me off now. What about it? Color?"

"Oh, green, very very green," grinned Hinata, turning to face Kageyama and kiss his mouth.

Kageyama leaned into the offered kiss, cradling Hinata's head.

"Good. Don't touch your shorts."

Hinata groaned at the order, and sat back on his heels.

"But sensei, they're all sticky and icky and getting cold!"

"You should've thought of that before," snapped Kageyama as he stood up.

The tall boy leaned against the desk and Hinata scooted back to accommodate him. He then kneeled up with a wince, grumbling.

"Stupid shorts, stupid idea, do you even find that sexy, why, dumb Kageyama, it's not sexy it's just uncomfortable..."

"Hey!" Kageyama snapped his fingers in front of Hinata's face, which, rude! "Stop complaining and get to it!"

He gestured at his crotch, and Hinata's focus shifted.  
Kageyama's suit hugged his bulge attractively, as it did the rest of him, and Hinata felt his mouth water. He loved giving head. He reached up and unzipped Kageyama's fly, tugging the slacks down to mid-thigh, and immediately went in, nuzzling Kageyama's black briefs. He opened his mouth and sucked the cloth, mouthing Kageyama's cock through it, a little payback for all the 'come in your pants' stuff. Kageyama groaned and arched his hips, pressing against Hinata's mouth, and Hinata took the opportunity to slide his hands up Kageyama's legs to grab his ass. He groped it a bit, then hooked his fingers around Kageyama's waistband and tugged the briefs down to join the slacks.

Hinata leaned back and licked his lips, eyeing appraisingly the hard leaking length he would soon taste. Tired of dallying about, he dived in enthusiastically, taking Kageyama in as deep as he could and sucking with gusto. The broken moan Kageyama let out at that was very rewarding. Take that, Kageyama! It was Hinata's turn to make him lose his mind! The short boy sucked hard and rhythmically, at a punishing pace, his hands groping Kageyama's ass hard. Everything was there to make Kageyama lose himself, and he did, head tipped back, moans and groans escaping his mouth with no restraint.

Kageyama's sounds spurring him on, Hinata lifted his intact right hand and smacked it hard on Kageyama's left buttock. Kageyama jerked forward, moaning, but immediately looked down and rapped Hinata sharply on the head.

"Don't do that! I'm in charge right now!"

Hinata slowed down to a stop and lifted innocent eyes to Kageyama's face, his lips still wrapped around the other's dick, hands still firmly pressed to his ass. He suckled a bit, and Kageyama's eyes rolled back, but he kept scowling.

"No hitting your sensei, Shouyou." he snapped.

Hinata nodded and went back to moving his head, sliding his lips along Kageyama's erection.  
Somewhat playing with fire, Hinata didn't move his hands away from Kageyama's rump, and kept groping it and patting it as he sucked. He soon forgot Kageyama's warning, too lost in the fullness in his mouth, the slide against his tongue, the salty and bitter taste that matched Kageyama's scent... With his oral fixation being indulged, with Kageyama spurring him on with sounds of pleasure and one hand in his hair, and with his warm throbbing left palm pressed hard against his boyfriend's buttocks, everything was in place to make Hinata forget himself...  
Which he did.

Kageyama tensed as he felt one of Hinata's hands lift away from his ass again. He tightened his grip on Hinata's hair. He wouldn't dare...  
The spank caught them both by surprise. Realizing what he'd done, Hinata immediately let go of Kageyama completely, eyes wide, his red, slick mouth open in apprehension. He hoped he hadn't ruined the moment.

"Sorry Kageyama! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Kageyama glared at him. Hinata was really starving for punishment today.

"It seems like you still haven't learned your place," he growled.

Hinata shivered, an exhilarating pique of adrenaline coursing through his body as Kageyama kept playing.

"Please sensei, I have, I swear. I'm sorry I spanked you... Even though you liked it. Didn't you, pervert-sensei?"

Kageyama could hardly believe Hinata right now. He was smirking, still on his knees, his hands submissively lain on his lap but his eyes twinkling mischievously.

He was really milking the whole 'brat' thing.

"Hinata Shouyou, you are really in for it right now," growled Kageyama, towering over Hinata. "I have a good mind to paddle your rump, but you haven't finished your task and I'm not satisfied yet. Lift up your hands."

Hinata obeyed with a gulp, and Kageyama walked away to retrieve the ruler and a heavy dictionary his family kept in the room.  
As he came back, Kageyama threatened:

"I'll make sure you can't use your hands since you're unable to obey on your own."

He caught Hinata's right wrist and elbow, extending his arm straight out, palm up, at a ninety degrees angle from his body. Kageyama then placed the dictionary in Hinata's right hand. Hinata wobbled, trying to balance the new weight, and nearly let the dictionary go.

"What?"

"This is the punishment for your right hand. I'm not going to smack it, because it's your spiking hand, but if you let go of the dictionary I'll be very angry. And keep your arm straight!"

Hinata tried. He was strong, but his arm was already shaking from the strain.

"As for your other hand, give it here."

Hinata lifted his left hand and Kageyama took it, holding it fast by the wrist.

"Whenever I think you're slacking off on the blowjob, you can expect to be smacked!"

Kageyama demonstrate by slapping the ruler down on Hinata's open palm. Hinata yelped. That palm was still very sore. The dictionary wobbled.

"Color?"

Kageyama was looking at Hinata intensely. He could still get out of this. But Hinata just stared back at Kageyama with wide eyes. His boyfriend had never been so forceful, or so cruelly creative. It was terrifying and amazing. And he liked it. And he wanted to see if he'd continue liking it when it became more difficult, as the dictionary weighed down and as his hand got punished once more.

"Green, sensei."

"Go on then. Suck me off."

"Yes, sensei, thank you for punishing me, sensei."

Kageyama gasped at the impromptu thank you, winded by it, and Hinata leaned in, smug, mindful of the dictionary, and tried to take Kageyama in his mouth again. It was harder without his hands, but Kageyama was very erect, so Hinata managed. He started sucking as another smack exploded against his left palm, making him jump while desperately trying to balance the dictionary. His cock twitched. He might get hard again from this. His face flamed at the notion. They really were perverts, getting off on degrading each other and causing each other pain. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Hinata was made to go faster with another sharp slap, and he had to concentrate hard to please Kageyama while keeping the dictionary steady. His arm hurt already, his shoulder tense, his fingers clenching to stay strong, and he worked his head back and forth, completely focused, but soon enough Kageyama broke his concentration with a crack to his poor left palm.

It would certainly bruise. Hinata liked the idea.

His rhythm faltered as he winced, and Kageyama just smacked him again to make him go faster, with a sharp word about not being allowed to give up. Hinata would never give up anyway, who did Kageyama think he was!

Kageyama had probably never been more aroused in his life, and yet he'd probably never less wanted to come. Hinata was whining an whimpering around his cock. His right arm was shaking, his left hand was red, and Kageyama couldn't get enough of it. He didn't want it to end. Hinata's scrunched up face as he concentrated as hard as he could was mesmerizing, the bob of his head was beautiful to witness, and his struggle to obey Kageyama and hold the dictionary steady was mouth-watering. If Kageyama could stay there forever, his boyfriend submissive, obedient, determinedly sucking his cock, he would. Probably. There was volleyball to consider, and his own need to submit sometimes, but right then he was content with the idea of eternally making Hinata struggle with pain and heavy dictionaries wile giving Kageyama blowjobs.

But Kageyama's stamina was definitely not eternal. In fact, he probably held for four minutes tops, which was still commendable considering how hot and talented with his tongue Hinata was. Right before spilling, the setter let go of the ruler and of Hinata's wrist, and moaned:

"Hinata, I'm gonna come!"

Hinata hummed and sucked harder, using his newly freed hand to pump at the base of Kageyama's cock while _still_ keeping the dictionary steady, and when Kageyama came with a broken groan, Hinata did his best to swallow.

It didn't taste _good_ per se, but it tasted like Kageyama, so Hinata liked it.

Kageyama collapsed.

They ended up in a heap on the floor, the dictionary discarded at last, Hinata softly humping Kageyama's thigh and coming a second time in the soiled school shorts, an underwhelming relief of an orgasm, caused solely by Kageyama's harsh treatment and amazing dick. Hinata wasn't exactly sure where it came from, but he was dazed and fuzzy and sore and happy. After a while Kageyama untangled them, pulling Hinata to his chest, and he started massaging his right arm, and kissing his hair. Hinata nuzzled Kageyama's neck, enjoying the soothing attention for a while, before sitting up with a squelching sound and a disgusted look on his face.

"Kageyama, I really, really need a shower."

Kageyama looked down to Hinata's shorts, and snorted. The front was still damp, but he could guess that the inside was probably half dry already.

"Don't take the shorts off before you're in the bathroom."

"Of course not! I'm not dumb!"

"Well go then. I'll tidy up this room."

Hinata went to the door and hesitated.

"Can I run a bath?"

Kageyama nodded.

"But wash first."

Hinata rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I'm not going to just go in it like that, ew."

"Yeah well, you never know."

Kageyama started to push the desk back in its corner when Hinata spoke again.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"When you're done, join me in the bath?"

Hinata looked like a pleading puppy. Kageyama smiled a bit.

"Sure. I'll bring some ice for your palm too. I think I went a little too hard."

Hinata shrugged and clenched his left hand. It throbbed.

"I like it."

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"You might not like it tomorrow during practice, dumbass!"

"We don't have practice tomorrow, idiot!"

"Yes we do. The quick needs work. Why do you think I spared your right hand, dumbass?"

"Stop calling me a dumbass!"

"Stop being one then!"

Hinata blew a raspberry in Kageyama's direction, and scampered off towards the bathroom, finally efficiently prying the wedgie away from his buttcrack.

He couldn't wait for Kageyama to join him in the bath. He knew he'd get a massage again, Kageyama was big on after-care, even if he didn't always act gentle.  
But first Hinata had to get rid of these damn shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the smut, the trash, the kinkfest. Proceed at your risk, for beyond lays fluff and a semi-plot! Beware!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Busted Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-care and a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?!? No smut??  
> No smut.  
> FLUFF!

Hinata ended up having to shower in the shorts, so his spunk would dissolve a bit, before finally taking them off. He hoped they weren't ruined, it had been... Fun, dressing up in them. If painfully uncomfortable and embarrassing. Hinata then washed his body, careful around his dick, which felt a little raw from all the friction against the shorts. When he was finally clean, he filled the bathtub and sank in it with a sigh, thankful for the relaxing warmth. Kageyama soon knocked at the door and cracked it open awkwardly.

"Can I come in?"

Hinata smiled at him and splashed the water around a bit.

"You don't need to ask, idiot."

Kageyama pursed his lips and came in fully. He closed the door and took off what was left of his suit, namely everything except for the jacket and tie that he'd discarded before going to the washroom.

Hinata extended his arms towards Kageyama and wriggled his fingers.

"Join me, Kageyama! The water is nice and warm, and I demand cuddles!"

"Let me wash first," answered the setter, as he sat in the showering area.

Hinata pouted, eying Kageyama's naked body appreciatively. He wanted his hands on that, sooner rather than later.

"But you're already clean."

Kageyama shushed him and went on with his bathing routine, as if his wriggling boyfriend weren't just behind him, waiting for cuddles in a tub full of warm water. Hinata whined a bit, and when that failed, he started splashing Kageyama with water from the bath.

"Come oooon bakageyama, you're clean already, come on, come oooon!"

Kageyama responded by directing the shower nozzle towards Hinata and growling for him to 'quit it, dumbass!' Hinata squealed as he took a facefull of water and decided to wait instead of annoying Kageyama.

Soon enough, the tall boy was joining Hinata in the tub, with a ziplock of ice Hinata hadn't noticed beforehand.

"For your hand," mumbled Kageyama as an explanation for shoving the freezing package towards Hinata.

Hinata took it and held it in his left palm. It did feel good, very cold in contrast to the surrounding water, but it definitely helped the throbbing in his hand.

"Thanks," he smiled, sliding closer to Kageyama and leaning against his side. Kageyama put an arm around Hinata and turned his face into his boyfriend's neck, kissing him gently. Hinata shivered, and nuzzled closer, sliding an arm around Kageyama's lower back.

They stayed like that for a while, still and silent, appreciating each other's presence. 

Kageyama was the first to speak again.

"How are you feeling?" he grunted, sounding somewhat hesitant.

Hinata shifted, testing out his limbs, before shrugging.

"My hand will be fine, the ice is really helping, thank you. I think my dick is chafed, but that will be gone soon, don't look so horrified Kageyama, it's nothing bad. My knees definitely have a bit of tatami-burn, and my arm is kind of stiff. Apart from that I'm good!"

Kageyama nodded.

"I'll give you something for your knees later. Can I massage your arm?"

"Sure!" beamed Hinata.

They shifted to accommodate their plans, Hinata cross-legged, sitting sideways between Kageyama's splayed legs, leaning against a folded knee. Kageyama started with the shoulder, digging into the shoulderblade and pressing the articulation. He worked his way down Hinata's arm, releasing the tension it held, and when he was done, ended up just holding Hinata's wrist, where he could feel his pulse thumping regularly.  
Hinata moved to lie back against Kageyama's chest, and tipped his head back over Kageyama's shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Kiss me?"

Hinata was rarely so quiet, and the moment held weight, emotionally speaking. Kageyama obliged his boyfriend's request without any hesitation, and pecked him softly on the lips. The kisses grew until Hinata turned around to straddle Kageyama instead of craning his neck to be able to kiss him, and it was a full-blown make out session at that point.

"I missed this, during the role-play," admitted Hinata. "Kissing you. I love kissing you, I love your lips!"

Kageyama responded by sucking Hinata's lower lip into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip.

"Me too."

Hinata sat back and squinted at Kageyama.

"What was all that about a mouth soaping though? We never discussed that."

Kageyama shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed appropriate. You were lying."

"Yeah but you know we have to discuss things before doing them."

Kageyama nodded.

"I wasn't really going to do it. It was just an empty threat. Sorry."

Hinata scrunched his nose and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. That was my only complaint. You were really amazing back there. The dictionary thing was so unexpected and _unf_ , I felt all _gwah_ and submissive!"

Kageyama couldn't hold back a snort.

"'All _gwah_ and submissive'? Really? That's what you're going for?"

"Shut up, I mean it was really hot, okay!"

Kageyama blushed a bit at that.

"You were hot," he muttered.

Hinata's eyes lit up and he leaned forwards again.

"What was that?"

Kageyama met his eyes, a dark glint animating his own.

"You looked really good, all flustered and spent, kneeling, with my cock in your mouth. It was one of the most erotic things I... It was... It was hot. Really, really hot. When you just stopped being a brat and thanked me, that was crazy. I loved it."

Hinata blushed and hid his giggle in Kageyama's neck.

"So you're not disappointed by the lack of spanking?" he asked cheekily, shifting his butt on Kageyama's thighs.

Kageyama's hands immediately went to cup Hinata's rump.

"No. The wedgie I gave you and touching your ass a lot were almost as hot as a spanking, I think."

"Tobio-kun!"

Both boys jumped.  
Kageyama's mother was calling from somewhere in the house. Hinata quickly scrambled off of his boyfriend's lap, getting to the far side of the tub, and looked at Kageyama, panicked. If Kageyama's mother was home, so was his father.  
Kageyama was frozen in shock. It wasn't unusual for sportsmen to bathe with their teammates, but... in public onsens. Not in a private home. This looked bad, this looked really bad.

"Tobio-kun?" his mother called again. "He's supposed to be home, I hope he didn't leave without telling us," she directed toward her husband.

"I'M!!! ON THE TOILET!" suddenly yelled Kageyama, jumping out of the bath and grabbing a towel.

He glared at Hinata and motioned for him to get out with a sharp jerk of his head. Hinata flailed and slipped, dunking his head underwater, and came out spluttering. Kageyama grabbed him and bodily flung him out of the water, throwing a towel at him and hissing for him to go to Kageyama's room and get dressed, quickly, in anything, while Kageyama distracted his parents. Hinata wrapped the towel around himself and ran, as fast and silently as he could, down the corridor and to Kageyama's bedroom. He opened the closet and grabbed the first set of sports clothes he could see, yanking the shorts over his naked legs, and pulling the t-shirt on upside-down in record time. He jumped towards his bag, grabbed the homework that was his excuse for actually being there, spread it across the floor, and started scribbling nonsense all over it. He heard the toilet flush, and Kageyama's voice rung out.

"Hello mother, hello father."

"Tobio? Why is your hair wet?"

"Hinata's here. We fought over water bottles."

"Hinata-kun and you should really learn to control yourselves, especially in the house. I hope you didn't put water everywhere!"

"We mopped it up."

The voices were coming closer, and the door opened, revealing Kageyama's mother, closely followed by her son.

"Hello, Kageyama-san!" greeted Hinata with a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

He bowed hurriedly without taking the time to stand up, and nearly cracked his skull against the ground.

"Hinata-kun, it's nice to see you. Are those Tobio's clothes?"

Hinata sat up and nodded.

"Ah... He lent them to me, mine were soaked, because, you know, we argued about w-water bottles, and, well, I was drenched, and that's also why I have a towel!"

Kageyama face-palmed behind his mother, but she smiled at Hinata.

"I understand. Don't worry, it's no bother, as long as you didn't put water everywhere."

"We mopped it up!"

"So Tobio told me. Well, you'd better get back to work, it's almost supper time, and you don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Hinata nodded quickly, and Kageyama was pushed inside the room.

"No more fighting boys, all right? And don't make too much noise, your father is tired," she told Kageyama.

"Yes, mother," he replied.

She closed the door. The boys listened to her steps fade, and let out a huge relieved sigh.

"I can't believe you forgot the time," muttered Hinata.

"Hey! You forgot it as much as I did!" countered Kageyama.

"But still, we're lucky we weren't caught. You think she bought the water fight?"

Kageyama shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she? We wrestle all the time."

"Yeah, that's true."

Hinata let himself fall back to lie on the floorboards.

"Aah, man, I really thought we were busted! What would your parents do if they actually found us like that?"

"I don't know. Freak out, I guess."

Hinata contemplated for a while, and Kageyama scooted closer to him.

"I don't think my mom would care," said Hinata thoughtfully. "Then again, you never know."

There was a knock at the door, and Kageyama jerked away from Hinata before calling out:

"Come in."

His father appeared, entered, and closed the door behind him. He looked grave.

"Look, I don't know what you boys were doing in the bathroom, and I don't want to know. But Tobio, you have to go pick up what you left there before your mother notices, because I don't care, but she would. Deeply. She had a cousin who was... Well. Just go pick it up."

Kageyama scrambled to stand, and rushed out of the room, past his father, to find out what they'd forgotten. Hinata was left alone with the head of the Kageyama household, and as he sat up, he felt pretty intimidated. And embarrassed. And frightened. He heard water running in the bathroom and it occurred to him what they might have left in plain sight. The shorts. Hinata's face flamed red all at once, and he flung himself down into a bow.

"Sorry! Very sorry to have bothered! It won't happen again!"

Kageyama's father didn't say anything, he just waited for his son to return. When Kageyama came back, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. He joined Hinata in his bow and apologized loudly.

"Sorry father! It's taken care of!"

"Yes, well. I think Hinata better leave soon."

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed.

Kageyama's father left the room.

"Oh my god, was it the shorts!!?" whispered Hinata, his voice wispy from fear and mortification.

"Yes," gritted Kageyama between his teeth.

Hinata fell back on the floor with a loud groan.

"Shit. Well at least your dad didn't freak out."

"Shut up dumbass! How am I ever going to look at him again?!" snapped Kageyama, gripping Hinata by the collar and glaring at him.

Hinata made a face.

"I don't know. Tell him it was my fault!"

Kageyama sighed, deflating. His grip loosened, and he smoothed Hinata's borrowed t-shirt down.

"You put the shirt upside-down, dumbass."

Hinata shrugged.

"I was in a hurry. I should get my own clothes back on."

Kageyama nodded, and watched as Hinata changed. He took the hurriedly borrowed clothes back, and put them away, before turning to Hinata again. He touched his arm.

"Is your hand okay?"

Hinata flexed his fingers reflexively, and nodded.

"All good."

Kageyama took a step closer and pressed a quick kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"You should go home then. I'll see you tomorrow. And next time, let's pay attention to what time it is."

Hinata nodded and pecked Kageyama's mouth, making the other boy freeze and blush – too cute, considering what they'd just done to each other. He then gathered his mostly blank homework sheets and stuffed them in his bag, to be looked at later.

"We're okay, right?" asked Hinata hesitantly, crouching over his bag.

Kageyama looked down at him. 

"Yes, of course. I mean, are we? I think we are."

Hinata smiled softly and stood up.

"I think we are too."

He took Kageyama's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine with your dad he'll probably ignore it."

Kageyama grunted, and Hinata kissed his cheek, then bounded on his feet and trotted to the door.

"Bye Kageyama! See you tomorrow!"

After awkwardly saluting Kageyama's parents, and nearly puking at the hard, terrifying look Kageyama's father gave him – that's where his son got it from – Hinata was able to make his way back home.

Before bed, he shot Kageyama a message.

 **Subject:** _today was_  
**Message:** really, really hot. I'm sorry for the awkwardness with your father. o(_ _)o  
Next time, we can do it at my place! Natsu & my mom will be leaving next weekend!!   
(=ﾟω＾)  
(*^з^*)〜☆ Good night!  
(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ

He settled in his covers, but before he could fall asleep, his mobile vibrated. Kageyama was calling! Hinata quickly answered and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hinata," came Kageyama's breathy voice. 

Then silence.

"Kageyama, did you want to tell me something?" asked Hinata awkwardly after a while.

"Yes."

More silence.

"Really?"

"No. No, I. I just wanted to. Hear your voice. Sorry."

Hinata giggled in his pillow.

"Shut up dumbass, don't laugh at me, I'll hang up!" snapped Kageyama a bit too loudly.

"Shhh, shhh, okay, okay! I'm not laughing!" whispered Hinata through his giggles. "Totally serious and straight-faced."

"Yeah well, you better," muttered Kageyama.

"How was supper? Not too uncomfortable?" asked Hinata.

He could almost hear Kageyama wince.

"You were right, my dad pretended like nothing happened. But it was still awkward as shit. My mom noticed, asking us why we were so tense, and complained that we were ruining a lovely meal. Ugh, it was awful."

Hinata snorted.

"Well, Natsu dumped her burning hot miso bowl down my front, so rest assured, my meal was uncomfortable as well."

He heard Kageyama laugh softly.

"Idiot. ... Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying something that made me feel better."

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat, and smiled mischievously.

"Aww Kageyama-kun, are you getting all mushy?" he teased.

"Shut up Hinata," came the clipped response.

"All gooey and romantic?" pressed Hinata, an amused tilt in his voice.

"Romantic is good," mumbled Kageyama crossly.

Hinata beamed.

"I know."

"You were just teasing me to get me to say that?" barked Kageyama.

"Yup."

"Fuck you."

"Aww, I love you too!" laughed Hinata.

Kageyama grunted, and Hinata heard him shift.

"... Yeah. Okay, dumbass. I love you."

"Don't insult me before declaring your love, it sounds insincere!"

"Good night Hinata."

"Hey!"

But Kageyama hung up, and Hinata was left lying on his back with a stupid smitten grin splitting his face.

"Good night, bakageyama," he muttered.

He put his phone away and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
